Blaine and Chandler vie for Kurt's affections
by milindita
Summary: Kurt must choose between Blaine and Chandler
1. Chapter 1

Blaine and Chandler vie for Kurt's affections.

By Milindita and XStrawberryDuckFeathersX

Blaine entered the music store where Chandler worked. He spotted someone with glasses, and a tag bearing the name of the man that made his blood boil and so approached him.  
"Hey, Chandler. I know you've been flirting with my boyfriend, Kurt, through text messages."  
Chandler gazed into Blaine's daunting stare. "I haven't, I-"  
"Don't try to cover anything up! You leave Kurt alone! He's MY man. We've been through a lot together. You stay away from him, "Blaine snapped.  
Chandler sniggered." Or what?"  
Blaine grabbed the boy's collar, and pushed him against the wall. His glasses fell from his face, and Blaine caught them.  
"Because, if you don't...I'll shove these down your throat. Kurt is MINE. He's not interested in you. Stay well away from him. You got that?"  
Chandler frantically nodded. Blaine released his grip, and the boy fell into a frightened heap on the floor. Blaine walked unflinchingly out of the store; he knew that the fight between him and Chandler was far from over.

All the while Sebastian, Kurt's and Blaine's former nemesis had been perusing a cd rack at the back of the music store and as a result had gone unseen by Blaine. He had heard Blaine and Chandler's entire conversation. Though Sebastian had been incredibly repentant after nearly blinding Blaine and Karofsky's near suicide, he had never really gotten over Blaine. He still yearned for him. He saw this sign of trouble in Blaine and Kurt's relationship as a chance to rip them apart. After all, Kurt was due to go to college in New York in about a month. So he quickly devised a plan that only someone as devious as himself could cook up. He would convince Chandler to work with him to try to break the happy couple apart.

Sebastian approached Chandler and said,

"Hey, don't despair. I know a way that we can get both our guys by the end of the semester".

Chandler replied,

"Really, I'd do anything. I really like Kurt. But as you can see there is no way that I can compete with such a gorgeous guy. I guess that's why you want to help me, huh? You've got it bad for Blaine?"

Sebastian, with an impish smile, replied,

"You're darn right I do. Here's what we can do. I hang around the two of them all of time. Whenever I sense tension between the two of them I'll tell you and we each can offer a shoulder to cry on for each of them whilst we try to lure our guys away from each other. What do you think?"

Chandler perked up, saying

"That's brilliant. Just call me whenever you think I should swoop in and make my move with Kurt."

Sebastian replied with an air of arrogance,

"Oh I will. You can count on it. "

Sebastian then programmed the number that Chandler called for him into his phone, bid him farewell and walked out calmly and self-satisfied.

Please review me*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Kurt and Blaine sat at a table together for one of their coffee dates at the Lima Bean. The meeting was however not a happy one. The two wore sullen faces as they discussed the fact that Kurt was in the process of packing and preparing himself to move to New York to attend NYADA. Though the two had sworn off talking about his college plans, they could not help but face the reality that Kurt would only be in town for three or four more weeks. The mood at the table was sombre. The flow of the conversation between the two lovers was extremely strained as they attempted in vain to put into words the pain they saw in each other's eyes.

Sebastian, who perpetually lurked around the two, sauntered up to the table with a feigned look of concern which belied a devious smile that he fought to hide. As soon as he reached their table he could feel the tension between the two. Kurt and Blaine had grown to consider him as mildly tolerable given his remorse for his previous transgressions. Kurt, however, could not help but let out a slight moan of annoyance at his presence.

Sebastian asked, "Hi guys, what's up? Why so glum?"

Blaine responded, "Oh nothing much, just graduation melt down, that's all".

Sebastian retorted, "Oh I get you. Guess we'll have to face that next year, huh Blaine". He nudged Blaine's shoulder. "Well cheer up guys you'll get through it, I'm sure. See ya" He waved goodbye.

As Sebastian exited the Lima Bean, he called Chandler's number and proclaimed with a machiavellian smile, "It's time to swoop."

Please review me*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day, Chandler after having been told by Sebastian of Kurt's new afternoon hangout "The Juice Bar", orchestrated a chance meeting between himself and Kurt. As he saw Kurt enter he made his way over to the beverage bar and pretended to only at that moment notice that Kurt was standing near him.

He exclaimed. "Oh my gosh, Kurt! What are you doing here?"

Kurt replied with a quizzical expression on his face, "Hi, I come here every day. What are you doing here?"

Chandler responded, "Well, I have a little bit of a flu and I thought I'd try some juices to get me through the night." He continued, "Are you alright? You look a little sad."

Kurt answered, "Oh it's nothing."

"Oh come on," Chandler said, "We don't flirt with each other anymore but we still can be friends, can't we?"

"I don't know, my boyfriend would get really angry and jealous," Kurt cautiously replied.

"Come on Kurt, you need a friend and I'm the only one here at the moment," Chandler urged.

Reluctantly, Kurt answered, "Oh, ok. Well I guess the problem is Blaine. He still doesn't trust that I want a long distance relationship to work with him. He doesn't trust that I'll stay committed. I don't know what to do. I love him so much. How else can I reassure him that I want us to stay together?"

Chandler responded, "Just tell him every day. Be even more affectionate than you usually are. He'll have no choice but to believe you."

"Hmm, that sounds like a plan," Kurt said gratefully. "Thank you so much for lending me your ear".

The two boys embraced.

Meanwhile, Sebastian had spotted Blaine on the street, had struck up a conversation with him and convinced him to accompany him to The Juice Bar. At the instant that they arrived at the entrance of the restaurant, Blaine caught a glimpse of Chandler comforting Kurt as they hugged. From the angle at which Blaine saw them Kurt and Chandler looked as if they were in a lover's embrace. Deeply hurt by what he had just witnessed, he bid farewell to Sebastian and took off in a despondent daze on the verge of tears. Sebastian then walked away in the opposite direction.

Kurt and Chandler then broke from their embrace and said goodbye to one another. Kurt then picked up his order and tried to call Blaine to which he would receive no response. He would indeed try to call him for the rest of the night but in vain. Blaine was in truth laid down on his bed and sobbing into his pillow all night long.

Please review me*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After spending his entire day of school sick with worry and anxiety over Blaine's non-attendance and his inability to contact him, Kurt rushed from Mr. Schuester's classroom to Blaine's house. There he stood nervously ringing the doorbell while his heart threatened to palpitate through his chest. When Blaine finally answered his door in a dishevelled state, Kurt breathlessly said,

"Hi, baby! Why weren't you in school? I've been worried sick about you and I've been trying to reach you all night and day. Are you okay?"

Blaine ignored him and shot a look of indignation and disgust at him as he walked away in the direction of his bedroom. Kurt followed in after him and with a pained and dejected expression on his face, he asked desperately,

"Babe, what's wrong? Honey, what have I done? Babe, please talk to me, please. You're scaring me."

Blaine barely managed to face him. What he thought he had seen had devastated him to such an extent that even the thought of looking upon Kurt caused him to literally double over in agony. He, however, somehow mustered the strength to look Kurt in his eyes, while tears streamed out of his, and mouth the words,

"I saw you!"

Kurt answered frantically "You saw me do what, babe?"

Blaine responded with a breaking voice, "I saw you with HIM! I saw you with Chandler. You two were together hugging. You've fallen in love with him haven't you?"

Kurt released a sigh of relief slowly and uneasily as air being squeezed from a balloon. He retorted, "Babe you don't understand. I didn't plan on seeing him there. He just appeared out of nowhere. He was giving me some advice about US. I was just thanking him I swear."

Blaine still seemingly inconsolable, unaffected and unconvinced by Kurt's revelation retorted, "I don't believe you!"

Kurt countered, "Well you should babe. It's the truth! I've never lied to you and I'm not lying to you now. You have to believe me. If you want this relationship to work you have to trust me, babe. We must have trust."

Blaine swallowed deeply to prepare himself for what he was about to say as he himself was in disbelief about what he had decided overnight.

He said, "I don't have to believe anything and I don't want our relationship to work anymore. I just want you to leave. Get out of my house. Get out!"

Kurt, shocked and shaken picked himself up out of Blaine's chair and headed to the front door which was promptly slammed in his face. As he turned to walk away, his face began to grimace into a tear-soaked contortion as he whimpered and wailed uncontrollably on his way home.

Please review me*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That night had to have been the worst night Blaine had ever lived through in his life. At the second he slammed the door on Kurt he raced to his room and broke down weeping on the floor. It was only after an hour had passed that he made himself over to his bed whereupon a million different thoughts had begun to race through his mind. He began to replay in his mind repeatedly what Kurt had said to him before he left. He had reminded Blaine that he had never lied. Blaine could not deny that that was true. He wondered then for what reason Kurt would ever lie to him now. The only answer that he could come up with was "none". He began to muse about whether or not he had been too hasty in not hearing Kurt out and not putting his faith in him. He thought to himself that after he had discovered Chandler's texts and he and Kurt had come to terms with it, Kurt would never jeopardize the future of their relationship again by cheating on him. Kurt had sworn to him that he would not communicate with Chandler again. Blaine continued to ponder that he did not even need Kurt's words to reassure him of the commitment the two shared. After all he felt their undying love for one another with every miniscule touch they shared, every look they gave each other, every time they gazed into one another eyes. The enduring, unconditional bond that they shared could not be translated in to words but was present in every non-verbal communication they had ever had. He brooded over how he could have behaved so absurdly toward the partner that he had dreamt of sharing a life with since he was 11 years old. He had found a love so true, pure and tender with Kurt and now precipitously he had thrown it away. It was then at that instant that he decided he would fight for Kurt. He would not let Chandler or anyone else stand in his way.

Please review me*


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day after school, Kurt retreated to a secret spot. It was the roof of a nearby theatre house where he had taken refuge many a time after being bullied at McKinley. This time, however, the inner aching and desolation he felt was a hundred times worse. His present anguish had been caused by one of the brightest lights in his life being extinguished for practically no reason at all. Before he and Blaine had become lovers, Blaine had been his confidante and best friend. He had entrusted Blaine with his secret feelings about Karofsky, Mckinley and his home life. Blaine had in a sense seen into the depths of his soul. It was that that made this loss even more wretched. He had lost a connection with someone that was so inimitable that Kurt could not imagine ever finding it again. He sat on the roof deeply in thought.

Chandler had been told by Sebastian of Blaine's reaction to what he had seen at the Fruit Bar and surmised that the couple would have at least had a fight and that the time to attack had arrived. He followed Kurt from school to the theatre house and as Kurt descended from the roof, Kurt spotted him.

"What on earth are you doing here, Chandler?" asked Kurt suspiciously.

Chandler re-joined, "Well in preparation for New York this year I've been taking a few acting classes that the theatre house holds on weekday afternoons. I'm here waiting for the class to begin."

Kurt then sat beside Chandler on one of the chairs in the house and bowed his head down as the weight of what had happened between he and Blaine was far too heavy to bear.

He turned toward Chandler with one single tear trickling down his right cheek and agonisingly said,

"My boyfriend,…Blaine, saw us. He broke up with me yesterday."

"I'm so sorry Kurt. But we weren't doing anything wrong. Didn't you tell him," Chandler reacted with insincere empathy.

Kurt replied between intermittent moans, "I did…. He didn't want to listen".

Chandler inched closer to Kurt every time Kurt spoke until there was no space left between them. He slid his right hand onto Kurt's back and gently caressed it as if he were trying to comfort him to which Kurt did not object.

"I don't know what to do," Kurt said. "I feel as if I've lost him forever."

"You'll think of something," Chandler replied.

The two pulled even closer to each other until they were hugging. Chandler then sneakily crept his left hand up Kurt's thigh rubbing it gently and softly touched Kurt's lips with his own. Kurt immediately pushed Chandler away and bellowed with incredulity,

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Is that what this is all about? You don't want to help me! You still want to be with me? How many times do I have tell you that I am in love with Blaine? He may have broken up with me but I LOVE HIM! I'm gonna fight for him. You think this is your window with me? I shouldn't have even been sitting here with you. Do you even really have a class today? Did you follow me here? What was I thinking? Just stay away from me from now on, okay. There is nothing between us."

Chandler could only stand up stupefied and with his jaw to the floor. Kurt did not care for a response.

Instead he took off at that moment into the black night filled with even more fervour and fire to regain the passion that he and Blaine had so many times before shared.

Please review me*


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Blaine, who had been searching for Kurt all day, at McKinley, The Lima Bean and The Juice Bar had just left Kurt's father's house when the heavens started to weep buckets. The downpour caught Blaine by surprise but did not deter him from his mission of finding Kurt and reconciling with him. His next stop was Breadstix but his search of the restaurant would be in vain. He decided that it was time to give up his search for the night and so continued on in the direction of his house. Though his clothes and skin were thoroughly drenched, his spirit could not be dampened as he felt an ever present spark in his heart for his companion that filled his entire body with consoling warmth.

Upon reaching the edge of the footpath of his house, Blaine could make out a shadowy figure at his doorstep that was pounding at the door. As Blaine approached and the person at his door turned around to see who was coming toward him, Blaine saw that it was Kurt, soaked through and through. The two ran toward each other and without the need for words collapsed into each other's arms and fell into a deep and passionate kiss.

Blaine led Kurt inside and the two boys fell to the floor from exhaustion. After a few seconds, Kurt whispered,

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry I ever went near him. I don't know what I was thinking. Please forgive me. I love you. Please."

Blaine put his finger to Kurt's tender lips and whispered,

"No, I'm sorry. I should have taken your word for it that nothing happened."

As tears filled both of their eyes the two sank their lips into each other for another breathless kiss. The two lovers slipped their rain-sodden clothes off of each other sensually bit by bit until they lay bare in front of each other. Blaine picked Kurt up into his muscular, sinewy arms whilst stroking Kurt's golden-brown hair. The two entered Blaine's bedroom where they plopped onto his bed. Blaine proceeded to lovingly peck every crevice and inch of Kurt's tiny frame before Kurt allowed Blaine inside of him. Kurt lay motionless upon the bed groaning and grunting in ecstasy while his lover pierced himself deeper into him. After what felt like hours of carnal stupor, Kurt took his turn to taste all of Blaine. At the end the two lay stripped, enveloped in each other's arms, enfolding one another tightly enough to feel each other's heartbeat. Sporadically, the two kissed in order for their breaths to become one.

Please review me*


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Blaine and Kurt had remained lying in each other's arms all night, basking in the delight of having expressed their love for one another by moulding their bodies in to a unified whole. They lay beside each other mesmerized by each other's beauty and behaved as if they were entranced by their adoration of one another. Kurt slipped in and out of sleep periodically while Blaine was wide awake, as he was unable to contain his exhilaration for having his partner beside him once again. Blaine peered at Kurt while he slept with an ever broadening Cheshire cat grin on his face. The elation that he felt within was overflowing so much so that he could not keep what he felt to himself. He decided to blow softly into Kurt's ear and onto his cheek in order to wake him. Kurt arose from his slumber unwillingly but on seeing Blaine's blissful face in front of him he eagerly shook off his fatigue and smiled back at Blaine. The two exchanged loving glances and itty-bitty kisses which they laid upon each other's lips, cheeks, necks, chests and arms. Each felt a matchless warmness permeating his body whilst he received countless strokes and brushes against his skin from the other. As Blaine nuzzled against Kurt's neck, Kurt said,

"Morning, babe. How did you sleep?"

"It was heavenly," replied Blaine.

Blaine took hold of Kurt's hand and began to caress it. He said,

"Look babe, I know I said I was sorry last night but I just want to let you know that I will never doubt you again."

"It's okay baby you don't need to say anymore. I understand," Kurt reassured.

"No let me get this out," Blaine protested. "It'll never happen again. Trust me. It's just that when I was walking with Sebastian and we saw you at the Juice Bar with HIM my mind went blank and I was so crazy jealous. I mean I don't know what I would do if I ever really lost you, Kurt. I love you so much," he said.

"Wait a minute," Kurt interrupted. "What were you doing there with Sebastian?" Kurt asked distrustfully.

"Well on my way home from school I saw him on the street and he casually asked me to go with him to grab a bite. I knew you were going to be there so I went along," Blaine responded.

Kurt replied, "Huh." So as not to arouse Blaine's suspicions he changed the subject quickly.

"Well forget it. It's over now. It's Saturday. What do you want to do? Park? Beach? Mall?" Kurt asked.

"Hmm, how about we have a picnic in the park and then a romantic dinner on the beach?" Blaine invited.

Kurt said, "Sure, baby whatever you want. As long as we're together."

The two smiled at each other, kissed intensely and embraced. Hesitant to pull away from each other they held each other tightly. On Blaine's side of the clinch, he wore a large smile while on Kurt's side; Kurt's smile gave way to a stern look of mistrust and rage.

*Please feel free to review me. I enjoy feedback from my readers


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After Kurt and Blaine had pulled themselves from bed, Kurt had convinced his boyfriend to forego their picnic lunch and to meet in the night for dinner on the beach. Kurt secretly had much bigger fish to fry. When Blaine told him that Sebastian had accompanied Blaine to the Juice Bar earlier during the week, Kurt was sure that he had been set up. He was certain that Sebastian had concocted a plan to break him and Blaine up. After all a plan such as the one which Kurt suspected had been put together was very characteristic of Sebastian. The synchronicity of the timing of Blaine reaching to the Juice Bar with Sebastian at the very moment when Kurt and Chandler were hugging was too convenient to have been a coincidence. The whole situation reeked of Sebastian's unique brand of underhandedness and crookedness. Kurt intended to confront Sebastian with his inklings of a failed break-up plot and he believed that the best place to begin to search for him was the Lima Bean.

Sebastian had indeed begun his Saturday morning at the café and Kurt spied him through the coffee shop's window. Kurt stormed into the Lima Bean on a mission to discover the truth of what had happened last week. By the time he came face to face with Sebastian, Kurt was seething with ire. Being one centimetre away from Sebastian literally gave him a foul taste in his mouth. Being in such close proximity to Sebastian made his skin crawl and filled him with such fury that he was almost unable to articulate the extent of his anger. Kurt began calmly,

"You had everyone fooled didn't you? But not me. I mean what a performance you gave us. You had everyone convinced that you had completely transformed."

Sebastian, who was flabbergasted to see Kurt in front of him, replied with a deceptive innocence and disbelief in his voice. He said, "I don't know what you mean!"

Kurt replied, "Yes you do. How dare you! You are so pathetic. You set us up. You led Blaine there that day so that he would see Chandler and me together. Well guess what. It didn't work! Blaine and I are together. Your pitiful little plan didn't work. How did you get Chandler to go along with this? Did you bribe him?"

"I have no idea…..." Sebastian began

"Shut up!" Kurt interrupted. "You're sad. You can deny it all you want but just know that if you ever pull something like this again I will tell Blaine. Then he will really abandon you. I know you don't want that. So stay away from us. We love each other! He doesn't care for you."

Kurt proceeded to walk away onward to Blaine's house leaving Sebastian profoundly shamed.

Please review me*


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kurt reached back to Blaine's house late in the afternoon and knocked eagerly. Blaine gave no answer so Kurt used the spare key that Blaine had lent him. On the kitchen counter he found a note that read:

"_Hey, Baby. I couldn't wait. Meet me at Montezuma Beach at 6:00. I'll be near the last lifeguard tower. You don't have to bring a thing. I can't wait to see you. I love you. Bye."_

Kurt zealously took a shower and changed into some clothes that he had picked up from his house on the way back from the Lima Bean. Kurt left and took the No.2 bus to Montezuma where he disembarked and walked along the beach to find Blaine. By that time the beach was pitch black except for some large lights that lined the area where the lifeguard towers were located. Ten inches from the last lifeguard tower Kurt happened upon some pink rose petals that brushed against his bare feet. Kurt had all this time had his head down. On looking up he could see that the rose petals that he had come upon were the first of a long pathway of rose petals which was illuminated by small candles. At the end of the pathway he saw Blaine who wore a bright smile upon his face as Blaine had been for hours awaiting Kurt's arrival. They ran toward each other and kissed before Blaine pointed to a place in the sand and said animatedly,

"Look, babe!"

Kurt looked to where Blaine was pointing to and in the sand he saw that Blaine had drawn a gigantic heart in which he had drawn "_K and B forever". _Kurt melted at his boyfriend's grand gesture and his knees began to buckle in reaction to the sheer magnitude of emotion that was welling up inside of him. The two sat upon a blanket that Blaine had set out at the side and where he had arranged a candlelit dinner for the both of them. Kurt could only mutter,

"Aww, Babe I don't know what to say. Thank you so much. I can't believe you pulled off all of this!"

Blaine blushed.

Kurt began hesitantly, "Blaine, there is something I have to tell you. Seb….."

Kurt stopped abruptly and continued, "You know what it's nothing".

Blaine with an air of concern said, "Are you sure, babe? You can tell me anything."

"Yeah, it's nothing. I swear," he said assuredly.

The two ate and exchanged loving glances while discussing their plans for the near future. They then stripped and ran excitedly into the moonlit ocean. They frolicked in the water and playfully splashed each other repeatedly before cuddling one another. They fondled and fingered one another and provided the only warmth and comfort for one another within the freezing abyss. The two relished these fleeting moments they spent together when they could shut the world away and fill the void that each had felt before meeting on one fateful day last November.

THE END.

*Please give me reviews of my first long story.


End file.
